The Story of Both Sides of The Lightning
by xXBlueMoonAngelXx
Summary: Lightning strikes, Thunder roared fiercely after. The Sky was now dark covered by the Clouds floating dangerously as a Thunderstorm was currently destroying. It was not an ordinary Thunderstorm, no, it was more dangerous.
1. Chapter 1  The Birth of the Lightning

**Authoress: Konnichiwa minna-san! I wanted to write a fic about Lampo so much because he's somewhat mysterious for me and I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Katekyo Hitman Reborn characters or the plot. It all belongs to Akira Amano respectively.**

**Please Review~ (for you guys to tell me what my errors are, so I can improve them.)**

**Warning: Contains some OCs and other stuff you may not want to know...**

**Chapter 1 – The Birth of the Lightning**

Lightning striked at a nearby tree at the mansion, Thunder roared fiercely after it striked. The Sky was now dark covered by the Clouds floating dangerously as a Thunder Storm was currently destroying some of the trees. It was not an ordinary Thunder Storm even though the villagers were very common of it, no, this one was more dangerous and deadly.

The woman with a light green hair and silver eyes with a lightning bolt under her right eye was Fulmine, the woman who gave birth to our First Lightning was currently lying on the bed trying her best not to pass out from exhaustion due by her delivery. She was holding a baby with a green cloth wrap around it for its warmth, she cooed at her son happily as she was trying to make him stop which her son complied. Her husband Terreno, who had black hair and blue eyes entered her room with a smile. He walked forward to his wife and looked down to his son with a proud smile then looked at his wife lovingly.

"Terreno my dear, what do you think will be his name that matches him?" Fulmine said sweetly as she eyed her husband with happiness and confusion.

"He's name will be Lampo my love, for he was born like the lightning that matches his hair and when he open his eyes enough for him to see, was an electrifying blue eyes because it was a mix of our eyes colour and like yours my love. He also had that family birthmark of yours that signifies your hidden ferocity."

The baby laughed after it somewhat heard his father's remark. Both parents took it as an approval and from that day on. The son and heir of the Lord of the Land is known to be Lampo.

**Minna-san! What do you think? Please Review~ and also please read the information about Lampo's parents below and yes, this was somewhat an AU or maybe it was semi-AU.**

**Fulmine – the ever-loving mother of Lampo. She was a coward before but after she gave birth to Lampo she had become protective and loving on her child that she always spoiled him. She is from Baleno, a noble family that was known to be one of those that has a hidden talent. Her talent was her being able to move objects known as Telekinesis and when she falls in love with her husband, she got another power which was Telepathy where she was able to hear and see thoughts of other people. Everyone of her family decided and agreed to have a coward, clumsy, lazy, and thinking of being above others to hide their true identities which was being calm, clever, dark, and ferocious because they didn't want to have hatred because it was the feeling they only need to become powerful and destructive. Fulmine and Baleno means Lightning in Italian.**

**Terreno – was known to be the Lord of the Land, he was an aristocrat in front of many others but he only shows his true self infront of his wife and son. His true personality was being cheery, loving, and careless but his facade was being serious, calm, and strict infront of other people. He was from the Capo Family, an aristocratic one who was also a family of lawyers and owns multiple vast of lands. He is skilled in using shields as both of his offense and defense. He was also skilled in using his bare hands and feet in fighting and developed his own way of fighting.**


	2. Chapter 2  Young Lightning Sparks

**Authoress: Here's the Chapter 2! This was uploaded shortly after the 1****st**** chapter because I have an exam tomorrow but I really wanted to write so I was writing it for Lampo and I don't care if Mom scold me because my excuse was that I was reviewing since she can't see what I was doing... *smirks***

**Lampo: Just say you're lazy to review.**

**Authoress: Nope I'm not ore-sama but I already reviewed and all but I'm not sleepy at all and I don't want to because my bratty sister was sleeping with me in one room.**

**Lampo: Looks like you also hates brat just like me.**

**Authoress: I do! That's why I wanted to write a fic about you ore-sama.**

**Reborn: Lampo, how did you poisoned her mind?**

**Angel: Ehem, you're also not done with your other Fanfic.**

**Authoress: Gomenasai! But I'm having a writer's block at the moment for that but maybe when the exam is over I'll continue writing on it and I'll have more time doing it since our summer vacation was due by the end of the month. Hooray!**

**Angel & Lampo: *sweatdrop***

**Reborn: Since she's going crazy I'll be the one to do the disclaimer before it goes worse. The Authoress didn't own anything and everything about Katekyo Hitman Reborn, all of it belongs to Akira Amano respectively.**

**Chapter 2 – Young Lightning Sparks**

A 5 year old Lampo was running through the hallway greeting everyone whom he had met along the way to the dining room. When he arrived infront of the room he instantly stopped running and opened the door with a smile to greet his parents who was waiting for him already. It had become their everyday routine: Lampo waking up and running along the hallway to the dining room and his parents were there already then his father will go to work then each of them will say goodbye, he and his mom will be left and he will have to practice his telekinesis and telepathy until noon then eat with his mother then spend the afternoon sleeping and waking up at 3 to walk at the garden alone or sometimes at the town with his parents accompanying him and buying him all that he wanted and sometimes the one accompanying him was Cozart Shimon who was his parent's friend and his uncle even though he's only 15. Then by sunset his father would arrive and he will have their family time until dinner then he'll go to sleep.

But now our young lightning will have some very tragic event that will change his life once and for all.

The Orso Famiglia decided to attack their town in Calabria, Italy. It was at that time Lampo was walking at their garden admiring the butterflies and flowers, as a kid he was different than the rest. He was calm and quiet but when he speaks it also possess some wisdom thanks to his parents who had almost drilled words on his head when they were studying and always talk on him using those words but when infront of people he wears his facade of being a spoiled, clumsy, cry baby, and coward. He was thinking of the future that maybe someday he'll be like his parents and they were very proud of him when he takes off his mask when the time comes. That was what his parents always taught him.

**BOOM!**

His train of thoughts were suddenly interrupted then curiosity ran over him that he forgot to wear his facade when he ran to his father who was in town. He also didn't know that his mother was following behind him and when he arrived on the town he saw dead and bloody bodies that it made him tremble in fear. He searched for his father carefully hiding from the enemy when he felt a tap at his shoulder he immediately looked around and almost cried in joy when it was his father whom he saw. He also saw his mother carefully running to them looking from side to side, back and front to make sure there wasn't an enemy and she successfully reached them. Their reunion was suddenly interrupted when a group of men from the Orso Famiglia appeared behind them that his parents were already in a fighting stance, they engaged in fighting and his parents won and they made their escape to another town but on their way there his mother was fired in the head and his father luckily dodged but got knocked out and for him. He was kidnapped and brought to an underground laboratory where the scientists injected something on him that he felt pain course all over his body. He had been their guinea pig because the bastards had him experimented on time travelling.

His first experimental success was when he was sent to the future 10 years later by the damned bazooka. At first all he could see was pink smoke but then the scene changes when he saw he was in the dining table and he saw 6 men staring at him. Thanks by his hatred at the scientists that he had glared at them that could rival Alaude's, said man was looking at him blankly but it had some glint of amusement on his eyes.

"Who are all of you?" He said with venom and glared more at them.

"My name was Vongola Primo." The blonde stated calmly as he made a gesture to go near the boy. Lampo was still traumatized at what the scientists did to him that he got the fork infront of him and throw it at Primo's face. Primo dodged right in time but Lampo immediately got the knife that was also unluckily infront of him and then got off the chair and run to the corner of the room holding the knife at his right hand that was hanging and glinting dangerously and was glaring at them then he released his own killing aura.

"Giotto is that really Lampo?" A Japanese man questioned the blonde.

"I don't think so but he already have 3 minutes left before going back to the past since Lampo had already explained about the 10 year bazooka and then we can question the Lampo of this time about this Asari."

'Giotto and Ugetsu Asari, the sky and the rain guardian of the Vongola Famiglia. The others are G, Knuckles, Daemon Spade, and Alaude; the storm, sun, mist, and cloud guardians. Guardians of what? Guardians of Clams? That ain't funny enough for me but thanks to Mom's lesson I was able to gather some information from their memory even though they were only some.' Lampo talked to himself mentally.

"What did you want with me?" this time it was a deadly tone and then he heard their thoughts.

'What happened to Lampo's childhood? I think we should have a talk later.' Giotto thought worriedly.

'The herbivore is not what he used to be, I'll arrest him for having a facade.' Alaude thought darkly and glared at Lampo who unconsciously took a step back and he's back at the wall.

'Nufufufu interesting, I might want to tease Lampo later.' Daemon mused or thought.

'What's with the brat?' G thought sarcastically.

'I wonder what happened, I'll confront him later and may God bless him/ may he's childhood be alright.' Knuckles and Asari thought worriedly same as Giotto.

Lampo gritted his teeth as he saw the scientists who had him suffered before and also the ones who killed his mom but leaved his dad with a scar and injured. He couldn't take the hatred and hurt anymore that he killed all the scientists and destroyed the lab for 4 minutes. He remembered all too well how he acted infront of his co-guardians and boss and what happened at the lab, he only uses his flames then he made sure the bodies are nowhere to be seen like what he saw 10 years ago. He regretted that he couldn't help his parents and not being able to save them but he didn't regretted what he did to the scientists, in fact he enjoyed killing them and he didn't know his father came to rescue him and saw all what he had done.

Elena walked into the dining room and saw a mini Lampo that she suddenly went infront of him.

"Kyaa! Are you Lampo's 5 year old version? How cute." She saw the knife and the glare that she instantly grabs the knife and throw it at Alaude who effortlessly caught the knife and put it back at the table making sure it wasn't near Lampo.

Lampo glared at Elena and hated himself for being weak and not able to save his parents and himself that he finally got a resolution: his resolution to protect himself. His eyes glinted dangerously that Elena ran away from him and go to Daemon who stood up infront of her protectively along with the other guardians and Primo.

His hands had electricity flowed on it and even on his feet. Even though it was small it dangerously spread all infront of him like a wall and it got bigger and bigger until the flames were at his height.

"Lampo please stop." Cozart said gently as he entered and walking carefully to the boy, "Everything's gonna be ok and we won't hurt you, you were in the future and they were your friends here and also your new family."

Lampo saw he's uncle and his flames were extinguish as soon as his uncle finished his sentence. He didn't blinked and looked like he's trying to absorb the information given to him for full 3 seconds then he suddenly ran to him while Cozart knelt down and ruffled the boy's hair.

"Uncle Cozart, you're alive."

"I know it's a bit confusing but next time I promise I'll tell everything now be a good boy and also don't worry Uncle Terreno is still alive but I don't know what happened to Auntie Fulmine after that incident."

"Mom's already dead and the village was destroyed. I got kidnapped and used as a guinea pig by those scientists."

At this Giotto, Asari, Knuckles, G, Elena, Cozart and surprisingly Alaude got angry. The last one was probably about the scientists. But before they could pry anymore pink smoke enveloped Lampo and the Lampo of their time appeared when the smoke clears and were shocked when Lampo's clothes was bloody all over his hands, shirt and pants and was more shocked when Knuckles asked if he was ok and he replied yes and when Asari asked about the blood he said that it was the scientists' blood. G was furious that he scolded Lampo that resulted at another argument.


End file.
